


Doctor Doctor

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Case Fic, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: "Are you alright?" He asked, the third time Loki let out a pained hiss in the bed besides him.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Doctor Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



"Are you alright?" He asked, the third time Loki let out a pained hiss in the bed besides him.

"I'm fine," Loki snapped back immediately, turned pointedly away from him with a rustle of sheets… And yet another barely stifled whimper. "Go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow and I need you at your best."

He stared up at the ceiling for a long few moments, counted to ten inside his head.

He sighed, more at himself than anything, and rolled over to stare at Loki's back. "Look, you do know that I'm a doctor, right? You should, it's the entire reason you blackmailed me into coming along on this fool's errand."

"I am aware." Loki sniffed, still turned away from him like a child having a tantrum. "I just fail to see what relevance it has at current moment."

"I know that you're injured," he said, matter of fact. "I'm guessing you sustained them in the scuffle with that overly curious guard earlier, and have been hiding them ever since. But, now that the adrenaline has faded and we're safely alone together, the pretence is a lot harder to keep up and you're properly starting to feel it."

Loki remained silent for a long few moments, quite obviously surprised. Honestly, he would've expected a thousand year old norse god to be better at hiding his tells. "I still don't see what the relevance is."

"Namely this," he said, and reached out to turn Loki over. It was a mark of how injured the man actually was, that he allowed the manhandling instead of lashing out like a pissed off cat. "If you're injured then you won't be able to pretend as effectively, if you can't pretend as effectively then the mission is in danger, if the mission is in danger then my chances of getting home lower significantly. All of those things considered, it's really for the best if you let me do something for the pain."

Loki studied him for a long moment, eyes narrowed. "You're not going to attempt to argue on the strength of sentiment?"

"Strangely enough, I don't feel that sentimental about you." He said bluntly, which for some reason raised an expression that was almost a smile. "This isn't sentimentality, it's practicality. Do you understand the meaning of the word? "

"I think I can just about grasp it," Loki said, and stretched out on the covers like an incredibly annoying big cat. "It's rather refreshing, really. Come on then, Doctor Strange, why don't you heal me before I put this entire mission in jeopardy. "

It was strange how the man managed to make that sound like a come on, but he'd experienced worse in his time. He shrugged, and set to work.


End file.
